NUESTRA HISTORIA
by MariTami
Summary: Para él su amor es perfecto, no importa sus defectos, no importa sus frías miradas. Levifem x Hanjimale, genderbender.


**Isayama es dueño de los personajes, disfruten de mi historia.**

La llegada de la legión de reconocimiento no podía estar más plagada de personas, algunos de curiosos, otros de admiración y otros por estar al tanto de cuantos son los soldados que han sobrevivido.

Los soldados aparecían airosos y con orgullo, aunque cargaran el peso de miles de vidas acabadas fuera de las muralla, y soportaban la perdida de personas que se había vuelto amigos y hasta hermanos, todos aclamaban a la comandante, pero la más aclamada era la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, la temida y respetada Levi, una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache, pero poseedora del peor carácter del mundo y de un cuerpo divino, aunque en esos instantes tenía la mirada fija al frente, como si quisiera matar al primero que se le cruce con su mirada cargada de ira, sin su característico semblante serio, completa furia.

Al llegar al cuartel, la capitana acompañada de Mike, una mujer alta y rubia, caracterizada por su agudo sentido del olfato, quien la acompañaba a ver a la comandante.

. – Levi~

Se oyó a lo lejos de ellas, y segundos después un castaño muy alto se metió en el camino de las dos, Mike estuvo tentada a darle un puñetazo, pero detrás del castaño apareció un joven de cabellos rubios, que la dejó muy quieta.

.- Hola, Mike.- la voz suave de Nanaba hizo que el puño de Mike se calmara.

.- ¿Cómo está la pequeña más bonita? – .saltaba el castaño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ignorandolo por completo al par extra, mientras la azabache lo ignoraba con su "tsk" y su mirada severa que quería decir su típico "vete al infierno y ahí quédate". - Tus grandes pechos bailaban cada vez que matabas un titán.- soltaba despreocupado, como si no temiera a la muerte.

.- Cuatro ojos, quítate de mi camino, maldito estúpido.- le respondió la azabache lanzándole una mirada que haría temblar al más valiente, pero que no tuvo efecto en Hange, quien de tanto tiempo de pasar juntos le ha otorgado inmunidad a la mirada asesina de Levi.

Mike y Nanaba se miraron, y como si leyera la mente del otro salieron sigilosamente del lugar, esperando que la parejita entienda sus problemas.

Claramente el par de Levi y Hange estaba en problemas, pues solo Mike y Nanaba sabían de su compleja relación, que dependía del peculiar humor de la azabache.

.-Llevas exactamente una semana enojada conmigo.- soltó Hange.- un nuevo record para tu mal humor.- Levi soltó un bufido en respuesta mientras desviaba la mirada y cruzaba los brazos resaltando aún más su pecho, dispuesta a rodear la figura que se interponía en frente.- escucha, pequeña, no entiendo a qué se debe tu enojo, no sé si cometí algún error, pero quiero emendarlo ¿tienes tiempo en la noche?- la azabache volteo a mirarlo por unos segundos antes de asentir, el castaño sonrió y abrazó a la pequeña alzándola, una mujer de metro cincuenta y cuatro comparada con un varón de metro ochenta y tres, para Hanji era como alzar a una bebé, y eso le encantaba.

.- bájame cuatro ojos.- grita la azabache, el castaño suelta una sonora carcajada, típica de su excéntrica personalidad, pero debido a los informes que se tiene que poner a hacer con la información que obtuvo, baja a Levi, deshace el abrazo y sale corriendo muy sonriente por el lado contrario al camino que lleva al despacho de la comandante. Levi mira ceñuda el camino que tomó Hange, pero unos segundos después solo suelta un suspiro cansada y retoma su camino al despacho de la comandante a ocupar su tiempo antes de la reunión con Hange. ¿Qué tramará el científico cuatros ojos?

El sol se oculta y Hange corre a la habitación de Levi, invadiéndolo estruendosamente.

. – ¿Ahora qué ocurre, cuatro ojos? – dice Levi muy enojada, por lo abrupto que fue la llegada del visitante.

. – Es solo que estoy TAN emocionado. – responde sonriente mientras corre a la azabache quien no pudo evitar que el castaño la alzara. – de poder estar al lado de mi pequeña. – dijo muy meloso, pegando su cuerpo junto al de la azabache.

. – Agh, hueles horrible y estas sucio. – dijo la azabache fría y cortante apenas olfateó el hedor que despedía el cuerpo del castaño, muy apurada hizo mérito de su título como la más fuerte y rápidamente redujo al castaño en el piso. – ahora tendré que bañarme. – lo soltó.

. – Oh, pero, mi pequeña-

. – Si no tienes nada productivo que hacer en mi habitación, no quiero verte apenas salga de mi baño. – la excusa que el castaño iba a dar fue interrumpida y destruida en cuestión de segundos por Levi, quien le lanzaba una mirada molesta que extrañamente funcionó en el castaño, quien perdió su sonrisa y la miraba inexpresivo. La azabache entró a su baño, se quitó la ropa, la cual puso a remojar, después metiéndose tranquilamente a su bañera, en la tranquilidad del baño escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, a pesar de sentirse un poco extrañamente incómoda, simplemente ignoro las sensaciones dolorosas que su cuerpo experimentaba.

. – PEQUEÑA. – gritó Hange entrando desnudo al cuarto de baño de Levi, quien casi salta de la impresión.

. – qué demonios. – soltó la azabache cuando sin aviso el castaño la alzaba solo para que se posicione atrás de ella en la bañera.

. – Mi pequeña. – suelta Hange mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. – tengo que explicarte lo que pasó. – siguió, la azabache estaba aprisionada en los fuertes brazos del castaño. – sé que estás muy molesta y celosa.

. - ¿cómo puedes asegurar eso? – dijo fría Levi.

. – Primero, te conozco, segundo, Mike me lo dijo. – Hange se contenía de hacer una broma pero apreciaba que tenía una situación seria con la mujer que ama. – sé que te molestó que fui tan imprudente de lanzarme a ese titán como si mi vida me importara un pepino, también que tuvieras celos de que me lanzara a proteger a Moblit, es mi subordinada, al igual que tú y ese muchachito que entró este año a tu equipo.

. – Hange. – Levi lo llamó, cuando sintió que el agarre de él se hacía más fuerte en su cintura. – solo no quiero verte morir. – llegó a expresar con todo su corazón, pues le importaba un rábano a quien salvara, si moría se sentiría sola de no estar con quien desde que se conocieron la alzó como si fuera una muñequita de cristal que al pleno tacto se rompe, y de la persona que la entiende a pesar de su horrendo carácter. Ayudándose de su gran fuerza logró darse la vuelta, mirándolo cara a cara. – si algún día te mueres, será a mi lado y de ancianos.

. – Oh, tienes muchas expectativas de que llegaremos a viejos. – una sonora carcajada resonó en el cuarto de baño, Hange abrazó a Levi, y reposó su mentón en su cabeza. Sabía que recalcar el hecho de estar en una legión que prácticamente es exponer la vida diariamente haría de eso una situación incómoda. Sus rostros estaban cerca y podían sentir las respiraciones del otro.

. – Hange, vamos a hacerlo. – dijo Levi mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho del chico.

. – No, hoy no. – Hange salió del trance que los preciosos ojos grises que la azabache le habían provocado, la levanta como una bebita, con su agraciada costumbre de tomarla con exclusiva delicadeza. – nuestra relación debe ser más que placer si quieres que dure tanto. – le dice mirándola a los ojos.

. – Pero hacerlo no es malo para la relación, te conozco muy bien desde ya más de tres años. – soltó la azabache. – sé lo que te gusta y lo que no. – pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante.

. – Sep, lo sé. – Hange la abrazó mientras pasaba el jabón por su espalda, Levi no dijo nada más, la hora de la ducha es algo que respetaba pues no le gustaba tener olor a porquería.

Además, esta hora le servía para reflexionar, y pensar tranquilamente, con esto de los recientes ataques de titanes, el distrito Shiganshima tomado por titanes, todo en su mente eran titanes, y no quería terminar para nada parecida al loco científico que tenía a su lado

Al acabar el baño, y ambos ya vestidos, se dieron cuentan de lo tarde que era y que en verdad se tomaron su tiempo en el baño.

.- Ah, me muero de hambre. – soltó Hange mientras masajeaba su barriga. – ¿Levi, qué tal está si haces tú delicioso té negro?

. – Está bien… - dijo tranquila Levi, el baño sí que la ayuda a despejar la mente, se dirige al estante de dónde saca su vajilla de tazas y su fina caja de hojas de té.

. - ¡YAHOO! – Hange saltó de alegría. - Ahora te traigo comida. – le dijo, al instante cogió su chaqueta e intentó abrir la puerta, pero Levi se entrometió, dejando las hojas de té a medio moler.

. - ¿A dónde crees que vas? – soltó Levi cruzando los brazos mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

. – Iba al comedor, ¿quieres que te traiga algo en específico? – dijo Hange sonriente.

. – No, tú no te vas de aquí. – ordenó la azabache.

. – Pero me muero de hambre, mi adorable pequeña. – rogó Hange. Levi lo meditó un instante, pues Hange siempre se queda sin comer después de las expediciones por hacer sus dichosos informes, que haya venido a verla después de una salida es algo extraño, pero aprovecharía cualquier cosa para estar con él, además sabía que de la fiesta que realizaban los sobrevivientes y temía que Hange se quedara festejando mientras ella lo esperaba, por lo que corrió a tomar su abrigo.

. – Vamos. – Levi tomó de la mano a Hange y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Hange no entendía sus actos, pero le sigue pues hasta ese momento no perdida nada, es más, hasta mejoraba su situación.

Al llegar, apenas entrar, el alborotó que realizaban las personas sobrevivientes, Hange se dio cuenta por qué Levi se negaba a dejarlo ir y el por qué decidió a acompañarlo.

. – Supongo que pensaste que me uniría a la jarana, pero tranquila solo pido la comida y nos vamos a tu dormitorio. - miró sonriente a Levi, quien se calmó y dejó de tomar muy fuerte su mano, se deshizo del agarre de Levi y fue rápidamente a pedir la comida.

Se apartó de las personas que lo podrían tentar, pero no pudo evitar a sus subordinados.

. – ¡Hange-san! – Hange quedó helado a la voz de su subordinada y mano derecha en las investigaciones, pero aun así de la que se iba armar si no detenían a su subordinada.

. – Moblit. – dijo nervioso, ella olía a alcohol y su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del de Hange, puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y logró dejarle espacio. – que… bueno verte. – respondió tratando de ser cortante para que su subordinada se aleje.

. – Líder, quiero agradecerle. – la joven puso sus brazos en la cintura de Hange, se podía sentir el aura asesina de Levi al instante, muchos comenzaron a huir del lugar, Hange nerviosos miró por todos lados hasta que se fijó en una salvación a distancia. Le hizo señas a Nifa, quien apenas lo vio entendió las señas, dio un asentimiento y corrió a su lugar.

. – Líder, un gusto haberlo visto, su acompañante lo está esperando, Moblit despídete. – el joven atrapó a su compañera. – ehh, pero si recién llega. – dijo la joven mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Nifa, quien lo arrastraba lejos de Hange, que alzaba las manos en forma de despedida.

Los nervios de Hange estaba a flor de piel de tan solo pensar en voltear a ver a su amante con la escena que protagonizó hace un momento con una subordinada ebria, todavía se acordaba de las secuelas que dejó cuando confrontó a Levi mientras estaba celosa, sintió en su cuerpo escalofríos, corrió evitando cualquier amenaza, pidió la comida y esperando a que se la entregue tomó un papel y se tapó la cara para que ni Nanaba, ni Gelgar lo atraparan.

Apenas tuvo la comida en sus manos, se apresuró a su lugar a lado de Levi.

. – Tardaste. – espetó Levi. Hange sonrió, tomó su mano y salieron del lugar, mientras caminaban, Levi se pegó más a Hange. – cuando estás callado me gusta más estar contigo.

 **FINALIZANDO EL ARCO DE LA INSURRECCIÓN**

. – Hange, ¿te encuentras bien? – Levi entraba dando un portazo a la pared, algo que distinguía a Hange, pero con su brazo lastimado no puede entrar como quiere a las habitaciones. - ¿qué haces trabajando si aún no te recuperas? – la mirada seria y preocupada que le lanzaba Levi le hacía saltar de alegría al corazón de Hange.

. – Oww, mi pequeña, mi brazo ya está mejor, solo no debo esforzarme mucho. – decía muy sonriente. – sin embargo, no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación.

. – No es preocupación, es solo que quiere prevenir que tu brazo empeore, si no quieres rápido empezar a trabajar. – Levi se paseó por el cuarto, su expresión serena y seria no se movía, llegó a pararse al lado de la ventana.

El silencio en la habitación era algo enfermizo para alguien tan hablador como Hange, que al notar el extraño comportamiento de Levi, sabía que le quería decir algo.

. – Hange. – lo llamó, Levi volteó la mirada, y se fijó en los orbes chocolate que la miraban muy curiosos. – y si… estuviera embarazada… - las palabras revotaron en toda la habitación, como un eco, o eso le parecía a Hange que al instante se levantó bruscamente de su silla, a pesar de que el movimiento hizo que su brazo le doliera, no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña figura que hizo que su corazón saltara, no se sabe si de miedo o de emoción.

. – Levi… tú estás… - sus palabras apenas podían salir

. – Solo es una suposición… - interrumpió Levi. – Veo a diario como jóvenes mueren, lamento lo que le pasó a tus soldados, eran jóvenes.

. – Lo mismo le pasó a los tuyos. O hay porque la mentarse, además ¿a qué vino eso del embarazo?

. – Quiero tener una familia, Kenny murió y sentí que ahí todas las personas de mi niñez y juventud estaban muertas, me he propuesto hacer más personas, para que la humanidad no se extinga, solo es contribuir. – veía y escuchaba como la azabache se contradecía en cada oración.

. – Dime de una vez qué demonios hay en tu cabeza. – ordenó Hange, Levi detuvo su verborrea y lo miró. – ¿enserio crees que me crea tantas tonterías juntas? Tú no eres el tipo de mujer que habla mucho, es más solo hablas para mandar al infierno a cualquier recluta, y ahora me estás diciendo todo un testamen-

Hange sintió los brazos de Levi recorrer su abdomen, y su rostro ocultándose en el mismo. – Quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo, no quiero saltarme mis responsabilidades, pero ahora sí creo que estamos a un paso de triunfar sobre los titanes, y quiero empezar a tratar de hacer una familia, para que cuando todo esto termine vayamos a una casa, con nuestros hijos, seamos felices. – los brazos del castaño apartaron a Levi de su cuerpo, solo para que luego la alce como siempre lo hacía.

. – Entonces, empecemos. – dijo muy sonriente, a pesar de que le dolía el brazo, pero no se lo iba a decir. – vamos a tu cuarto, mi cama solo huele a vendajes y alcohol. – Levi se aferró al cuello de azabache, y juntó sus rostros en un suave beso cargado de emociones encontradas.

 **ARCO MARLEY EN LA ISLA PARADIS**

El nuevo comandante corría desesperado, todo iba bien, los titanes han hecho que los barcos enviados desde Marley, todo ha ido viento en popa, pero ¿cómo es posible que eso se haya desmoronado en tan solo segundos?

Minutos antes estaba tranquilo viendo como su amada entrenaba (torturaba) a los nuevos reclutas, pero de repente en segundos vio como la pequeña figura se desmoronaba en el suelo y los reclutas corrían a socorrerla, sus piernas rápidamente se movieron y salió de su despacho dispuesto a saltar de un piso a otro si era necesario.

Pasó por el campo de entrenamiento mas no encontró un alma, claramente la llevarían a la enfermería, por lo que empezaba una nueva carrera.

Al llegar a la enfermería, casi al instante recibió un golpe del doctor, asiéndole un gesto de silencio.

. – Comandante, esta es una área para pacientes que NECESITAN reposo, y usted por donde vaya es todo lo contrario. – le susurró el doctor con una expresión muy enojada.

. – Pero doctor, necesito saber qué le pasó a mi peque-digo a Levi. –soltó con un terrible timbre de voz que lo hizo ganar otro golpe.

. – Su pequeña está cansada. – dijo el doctor muy irritado. – probablemente por el embarazo. – se calmó más al decir lo último, y fijó su mirada en su tableta. – tiene exactamente dos meses de embarazo. – regresó la mirada a Hange, pero dio un salto al ver su expresión. ¿Estaba asustado, estaba feliz o no procesaba la información? Su rostro era todo un poema.

. – ¿E-E-El be-be-bé e-e-e está bi-bien? – su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su rostro confuso ahora solo reflejaba temor.

. – Sí, es algo normal, solo necesita dormir más y que esas horrendas orejeras se vayan, además necesitará una dieta rigurosa pues no puede consumir ciertos tipos de comida, ¿entendido? – Hange asintió muy enérgico. – por ahora solo déjela dormir. – Otro asentimiento de cabeza. El doctor se dio cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba Hange, por lo que soltó un suspiro. – Ahí hay una silla, no hagas ruido, de lo contrario me importará un pepino que seas el comandante, te sacaré a patadas de aquí. – Otro enérgico asentimiento de cabeza. Hange comenzó a caminar despacio, exageradamente despacio, hasta tomar la silla y después caminar (despacio también) hasta la cama donde se encontraba Levi.

Se moría de las ganas de contarle, la emoción lo estaba carcomiendo, y su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más, ¿esto es lo que siente un padre primerizo? ¿Será niño o niña? ¿Se parecerá a Levi o mí? ¿Tendrá esa inigualable fuerza de Levi? Millones de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza.

El rumor del embarazo de Levi fue el chisme de la legión, pues casi nadie sabía de la relación con el nuevo comandante, más que de amigos cercanos, pero eso ya no importaba, los sobrevivientes de la tropa 104 corrieron a la enfermería.

. – Capitán. – entraron gritando. Recibiendo miradas de reproche de parte de Hange y el doctor, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Mikasa, Jean y Connie, llegaron a verificar los rumores.

. – Hange, digo comandante, es cierto. – dijo Eren, un tanto sofocada por la carrera que hizo para llegar a la enfermería

. - ¿qué es cierto? – preguntó Hange al mirarla alterada.

. – ¡qué la capitana está embarazada! – gritó. Fue con ese grito que Levi despertó.

. – mmm… ¿embarazada? ¿Quién? – Levi miraba a todos sin entender.

. – tú, mi pequeña. – le dijo Hange en una voz suave mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba. La enfermería se encontraba en un estado aparentemente de calma, pero hasta el doctor quedó sorprendido de las acciones de Hange, completamente contrarias al estúpido científico que siempre veían, ahora miraban a alguien completamente diferente, con una mirada que reflejaba amor.

. – ¿qué? – Levi se soltó, miró al doctor y después guio su mirada a los soldados.

. – Ejem, lleva dos meses de embarazo, me sorprende que recién se dé cuenta. – dijo el doctor rompiendo el silencio incómodo. – el rostro de Levi pasó de serio, confusa y sorpresa, hasta que su hermoso rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, y por primera vez vieron un brillo en esos ojos opacos, llevó sus manos a su rostro, tapando su boca y nariz, miró a todos, quienes regresaron al shock de hace unos momentos, ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

. – Hange… al fin… - Levi se abrazó a él. Hange sonrió, el recordar lo frustrada que estaba de no poder concebir, incluso su relación se vio tambaleando por la cuerda floja, por más que luchó para que al final la depresión no se apoderara de Levi y se aleje de él.

. – Mi pequeña, ahora mismo voy a ser los preparativos, necesitamos una casa, muebles, veré los asuntos de llevar el trabajo a casa, para que vigile que no te pase na-

. – Hange. – Levi tomó su rostro y dándole una sonrisa nunca antes vista. – pensaba que tal vez podría poner una tienda de té, con una pastelería. – dijo muy tranquila. – para así hacer algo en casa.

. – Bien, yo hago todo, tú solo- Hange de nuevo se vio interrumpido pero esta vez fueron los labios de Levi.

. – juró que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. – le dijo cuándo el beso se detuvo.

. – Lo sé. – respondió.


End file.
